A message for the Pope
by Detective Leon Orcot
Summary: This vampire has a message for the Pope, but what happens when our favorite priest winds up in the middle of it all?


This is one of my many adventures. It is but a small portion of what I do.

Disclaimer: I don't own Trinity Blood, if I did I would be living it up somewhere. Also for those that like the show, this won't be the best fic in the world but, go easy, I'm kinda new at this.

This is a classified documented report from the Empire of the True Race. This was filled by Luke D. Codename: "Hotshot"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Speach"

'_Thinking_'

*Sounds*

=POV Change=

///Dream\\\

[scene/time change]

(#-description of thing at bottom)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

=Luke's POV=

My job sounded simple enough. Get in. Talk to the pope. Get out. Report back. That was the only briefing I got. I also got a map of the compound that I was to infiltrate. I had nothing to do but go home, pack, and grab my personal astromech droid. I then stowed away on a cargo ship and waited for our arrival in Rome.

[3 days later on an airship]

I am on the cargo ship "Jessabella" sitting among the crates of dead fish. I am about 5' 11". Long flaming red hair set under my cameo hat. Black T-Shirt with ancient Star Wars stuff on it under a black leather jacket. Plain black jeans with chains, studs, and spikes. I am wearing heavy combat boots. My aura is held back so none can detect it. My right arm is gone completely up to the shoulder. I have fangs in plain sight. I never retract them. I just don't see why I should. I have eyes that are currently a piercing green. I can view people's personalities by looking at them. I can also detect feelings. I occasionally have moonlight silver wings sticking out of my back. I glance over at R4-D6. He is sitting there shut off for now. I make sure with a glance that he won't turn on until we land.

Four Jerico M13 2.0(1) pistols were concealed on my person along with two katana with solid black blades, but stunning white handles; I also hold a M4A1, a FRF2(2), and two hand cannons. The M4 and the FRF2 are in a bag beside me. The hand cannons are hiding in my boots. I am wearing a small pouch with several senbon(3) located inside. I have a disguise ready for every situation. The materials are located in a seperate pouch of the weapons bag.

I check the arrival time on my watch. We have about 10 minutes before we land. I go over to R4 and switch him on. He immidatly bleeps to life.

BLEEP BOOP BOP BEEP BEEP BOOP BOP BEEP BLEEP?

"Yes R4 we are about to land. Just wait about 5 minutes then we will jump."

BLEEP BOP BOOP BOP BEEP BLOOP?

"Yes I'm sure your stabalizers will be fine. I finished repairing them while we were flying. Besides I have wings to get you just in case they fail. Stop worrying. We'll be fine. The drop site is ready. It has the rations and other items. Don't worry it's ok."

The time passes quickly because he won't stop worrying about himself. I then motion for him to come over to me. I use the katana to cut a hole in the floor, push him out, grab my bag, and jump out after him. I use my wings to stay stable on my decent. During which he demands that I carry him. I grab him and land gracefully down in the drop site.

"See I told you there was nothing to worry about. Now let's get going."

BLOOP BLEEP BOP BOOP BEEP.

"Yes I will grab my extra gear. You would sound like my mother, but I never had one(4)."

I head over to the supply crates and pick up the bag with the knives and my shield. It also holds human blood(5) and some UV protection formula(6). I then start away with R4 following. The ship comes into port and lands without any trouble. I watch and then make my way to the tallest building. It looks like a giant church. As I arrive I quickly look around and take in the security measures. I check in my bag for my false I.D. It lists me as Father Luke of the AX devision of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. I head up to the man at the gate while producing the fake papers. I also retract my fangs.

"Ok you're clear to go through. Be careful."

"I will. Thank you."

I leave the man standing there guarding his post. R4 and I begin our planned route to the pope's chambers. Somewhere along the way I start to hear shouting. Several people run by me. I grab one of them.

"Hey what's going on?"

"It looks like Cardinal Sforza and Father Able are yelling at each other again. We need some one to go in and stop them. Again."

"Tell everyone Father Luke is on it. I'll stop the fight at any cost. Just leave it to me."

I dash off in the direction of the shouting. R4 is close behind me flying using his stabalizers. As I round a corner I find a priest with silver hair in black priests robes yelling at a lady with blonde hair in a red uniform. I rush over and try to make out what they are saying.

"-you can't expect me to pay for what Father Leon broke. It wasn't my fault. He broke them."

"I don't care. He is in jail. He can't pay. Besides you were the one with him."

I finally catch up with the conversation. Apparently someone named Leon broke some very expencive items on his last mission. This Able will not pay for whatever broke. I am glad to have my shield out and one of my katana's drawn. I slowly move over to them. I check to make sure I have my money and slowly begin to speak.

"Hello my name is Father Luke. I have been told to settle this dispute. What is the problem?"

"The father here refuses to pay what his partner broke."

"H-hey it isn't my fault. I don't have enough to pay for this. I only have four Denaries. Please help me Father Luke."

*Sigh* "I hate being the nice guy. How much was the item?"

"It was 4 million Denaries."

"Only 4 million. And you're making this big of a fuss. I'll pay for the item in full."

I drop my bag and pull out a giant bag of money.

"Will this cover it? If there is any left you can give it to the Father here."

"Oh thank you. Thank you! Thank you! What is your name again? I want to thank you properly. Will you go to dinner with me?"

"My name is Father Luke and this is my partner R4. Yes, that sounds like a nice idea Crusnik."

"Thank you for accepting my offer. We will eat at a very fine resturaunt. You know my codename?"

The cardinal hands Able the 500,000 Denaries that are left over. He practically faints.

"Thank you for helping out Father. My name is Cardinal Sforza. It is nice to make your acquaintance."

"Yes, likewise."

"I am Father Able Nightroad. It is nice to meet my savior."

"It was no problem at all father. I have more money, because my father recently passed away. It was a tragic death. I inherited his money and estate. I will be alright. So where are we going Father?"

We begin to walk away from the cardinal.

"Just some place in town. How do you know my codename?"

"I am in the AX division of the Ministry of Foriegn Affairs. Mine is Hotshot."

"Strange, I've never seen you around."

"I'm always out on missions to the Empire. I barely ever get back, but when I do I just get sent right back out. They must think I'm a machine like Tres. Hahaha!"

We walk out of the gates and into a fancy Itallian resuraunt called "Dora Mein." We go in and get a table for two. I quickly go to the section of the menu that holds the poltry. I order some chicken cordone blu. He orders some fancy dish that I can't spell. As we wait he opens into conversation.

"So how long have you been with AX?"

"Oh for quite a while now. I've heard about you, but we never had a chance to meet. You probabally don't know me because not many have ever heard of me. I am nothing but a small part of the order. I have even seen the queen of the empire in person before. She is wonderful. So, what is your relationship to the Cardinal?"

Able spits out the water he was drinking.

"R-relationship? No you're mistaken. I have no relationship with that woman. So how long are you planning on being in town?"

"I'm kinda hoping of going on vacation soon. But knowing the Cardinal I don't think that's possible. I guess I'll need to be like Hugue. I'll take an extended vacation to the empire to see some old aquantences of mine. I've got some old debts to settle back there."

"So not planning on staying too long? Well I guess that is to be expected. I mean, even I could use a good vacation. Mind if I come along?"

"No, not at all. I'm going to leave on the private ship "L". Tomorrow morning 10 AM sharp. Don't be late or I'll leave you. Be there. You'll have fun."

"Yes I will be there on time."

Our food arives to distract us from talking for about thirty minutes. We then get up, pay the bill, and head back to HQ.

"See you tomorrow Father Able."

"Yes, Good night."

He totters of in a general direction. Kinda swaying side to side. I then dissappear into the hedge maze located in front of me. I quickly hide and pull out my map. I analize where I am and plot a course to get there and out. I then just wait for sundown.

The sun has just finished setting. It is pitch black. I am hurrying through the maze to my planned exit point. I then head over to the big building where the pope lives. I then look around to make sure that I am not being watched. I then go into haste mode, jump onto the wall, and run to the floor where the pope lives. To my luck his room has a balcony. I jump onto that and then pick the lock silently. The door slides open as if on air. I sneak in and find the pope asleep in his bed. I hurriedly rush over to him and grab him, covering has mouth as I do.

"Mpphh???"

"Please be quiet. I'm not here to hurt or kidnap you. I'm here to deliver a message to you directly from the queen. If I take my hand away from your mouth will you scream or yell?"

He shakes his head meaning no.

"Ok."

I take my hand away from his mouth.

"My name is Count Luke Orcot of the Empire of the True Race and this is my partner R4-D6. I have a very important message for your holyness. 'We have information that the Rozenchriod Orden is about to make a big strike against the Vadican. Our sources say they will attempt the strike the day after tomorrow. Please be safe. The Queen of The Empire of the True Race.' That is the entire message. Now I shall bid you adu for I feel that my presence in this room has been found out."

"Why would you say that Count?"

"Please your holyness, call me Luke. And it is becau-"

*BLAM BLAM BLAM*

Just as I am about to explain gunfire is unleashed upon the room. It is aimed specifically at me. I manage to raise my shield in time, but only just. The door brakes down and I see a priest with brown hair enter the room and have two guns pointed at me. They are both Jerico M13's.

"Well well well, if it isn't Father Tres Iqus. It is nice to see the module I built trying to kill me. Still using those old Jerico M13's I see. Check these out."

I reach over my shoulders with both my hands. I grab my Jerico M13 2.0's and pull them around to the front.

"With these guns I can even tear through your thick armor. I can disable you with one shot."

"Negative. Damage report Pope Alessandro."

"F-father T-tres I'm fine. Please don't shoot him. He was just here to deliver me a message from the Queen of the Empire. Please, no violence."

"I'm sorry Pope, I cannot follow that order. Cardinal Sforza ordered me to protect you. I must eliminate any threats."

I here running footsteps coming down the hall. I see a flash of silver enter the room.

'_Oh please not him. Please no._'

I look at the new person and see my dinner partner Father Able. He is looking at Tres.

"Tres what is the problem?"

"This man snuck in here to see the pope."

"Father Luke? Why did you do this?"

"Well Crusnik, I am not from the Vatican. I was sent directly to here to deliver a message to the pope. No one else was to hear it. I had to sneak in to ensure this fact."

"Well why didn't you just make an appointment?"

"Because if I had I would have been monitered and all would know. The queen wished for the pope to take actions without anyone's help. That is why I will not repeat the message. The pope has heard it, that is all I needed to do. Now I shall take my leave."

During this conversation I still had my Jerico's pointed at Tres. I don't like it when I must destroy what I have built but.... I will if necessary.

"Luke why didn't you just tell me? I could have helped."

"Because the only people I trust are the queen and R4 here. I stopped trusting everything when my tolvarich died. I then made a tolvarich in R4 and now I can't open up to anyone."

"How did you get in the Vadican's buildings?"

"Fake I.D., I make the best. Nothing has been able to tell the difference between mine and the real deal. I must be going before more people come here. I gotta get to my jet. The one you were going to come with me on Father. If you still want to come I'm leaving at 10 o'clock sharp. You have untill then to try to stop me. I will warn you, my airship has never been taken even by vampires."

Keeping my guns pointed at the priest and Tres I walk backwards and then go out onto the balcony. I put away my guns and unfurl my wings. I grab R4 and turn around and jump off. I fly away until---

*BOOM*

'_Ugh...my wing. What happened._'

I look at my right wing an notice that it was shot. I look back and see that Able was on the balcony with his gun smoking.

"Able I will kill you! These are my last wings. If I lose this one I will rip yours off your back. Aaah!"

He had shot my other wing.

"R4, try to land us on that building."

I point to a building about a mile away.

BOPP BEEP BOP BLEEP.

"Ok. Thank's"

R4 enguages his stabalizers and we just do make it.

"Ahh! My wings!"

I grab my bag and retract them. I then go to the edge of the roof and jump off. R4 follows quickly. I then rush off in the direction of the airship that I have ready. R4 is bleeping at me to slow down.

"No! R2 we must get there before them and take off."

I continue to run. As we begin to round the last corner I slow down and use a mirror to check to make sure that no one is there. When I see a tank from somewhere I swear.

"Fuck! How am I going to get to the ship now?"

BLEEP BOOP BOOP BOP BEEP?

"Yes I think I can't win. Not with the pain restricting my movements. We gotta think of a way around."

"You there! Hiding around the corner! Come to where we can see you!"

"Yeah, fellas I think I won't. I don't trust people. So put the tank away and let me leave. I haven't done anything illegal."

"Not from what we heard. We are not to let this ship leave."

"Fine we'll do this my way."

I pull out my hand cannon from my boot. And then the other one. I hold them and jump out from behind the wall.

"Don't move or the tank is gone. I mean it too."

"Hahaha! You think those small things will take out this tank? You're dumber than we thought. Ok you can make the first shot."

"Ok please exit the tank if you wish to live."

No movement at all.

'Ok I guess I'll need to add murder to my list of accomplishments.'

I pull back the hammers on both the cannons. I pull their triggers simaltaniously.

**BOOM!**

The tank is gone. I motion for R4 to come on and I hurry to my ship. I get on and rush to the cockpit and raise the ramp. I then scan the area to find that several troops are coming at me. I flip three switches and then I notice the machine guns coming out of my hull. Three guns. They are all gataling guns. I turn to the controls and prep for liftoff. I check the engine pressure and all the other things. When everything checks out I plug R4 into the console.

"Get us out of here. I'll try to distract the idiots getting shot."

I rush to the gun controls and enguage a sweep pattern. The gun starts to sweep over the heads of the soldiers so that they duck and stay down.

"R4 take off! Now!"

The ship rockets upwards and then moves foward. I move back up and disenguage the guns.

"Whew R4 that was a close call. I almost didn't think that the cannons would do it."

I reload the hand cannons then place them back in my boots.

"Well at least we did our job. Maybe now we can have that vacation that we earned."

Just then we feel a bump and the ship rocks for a second.

BLEEP BEEP BOOP BEEP?

"Yes I checked for borders before I came up here. Why?"

BOOP BEEP BOP BLEEP.

"WHAT? You detect life forms abord this ship that aren't me. This is just great. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

BEEP BOOP BOP.

"What do you mean you were busy? Ok fine, I'll go after I have a drink."

I grab my bag and pull out the pint of blood that I have with me. I open the bag and drink it all down. Slowly the pain in my wings decreases until they don't hurt at all.

"Wow that feels good. I needed that drink."

I then use the coordinates that R4 gave me to head to where the stowaways are hiding. I still have blood driping down my face. I get to the coordinates and see nothing. I take a good long look around to check and find that the vent was broken into. I shrink down and use haste to run inside the vent. I move quietly and notice that I am approaching the bridge (cockpit). I hurry up so that R4 isn't at risk. I come upon a mass of priest clothes and silver hair.

"FATHER NIGHTROAD!!"  
"AAHH!!! Don't hurt me!"  
"Stupid! Why did you stowaway on my ship?"

"Well you see-"

He looks over at me. He looks shocked. I'm not suprised. I'm about 2" tall.

"What happend to you Luke?"

"I have the ability to shrink. It happened because I survived Armagedon from the planet's surface."

"Really you survived Armaggedon? How old are you?"

"Not important. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you from going to the Empire."

"Well you're a little late for that. I've already set off and R4 won't stop for any reason. No one can hack him. No one, nothing."

I grow bigger to about the size so that I can still walk in the vent.

"Why do you want to stop me? I've already done my job. I didn't harm anyone and even helped you out."

"Yes, that is true. But I was ordered to stop you."

"Too bad you can't. Nothing could stop this ship. I made sure of that."

"We'll see."

"No, we won't. I won't let you get to the bridge."

"Ok, well luckly for you I'm stuck."

"Wow, are you that lame? Hah, and you expected to stop me."

I shrink back down and walk right past the stupid priest. I then keep going all the way to R4. I jump out of the vent and unshrink.

"R4 nothing to worry about. It's that stupid priest. He got stuck. Watch him anyway. I don't want him sneaking up on us. Well, I need some good sleep."

I head over to the wall and pull out my bunk and lay down. It will be the first time in three days that I can sleep well. I think of all the things that happend in such a short amount of time. All the things together this was a boring misson. I kinda expected more guards on the building and stuff. I guess that next time I won't need so much stuff. In my other bag I have a gattling gun, a lot of ammo for it and a small knife colletion. My shield, some blood, and a good bit of money. I then think of the small resistence that I faced. Not much just a small force of soldiers, a tank, and a clumsy priest. I then drift into darkness.

[later on that same day]

BLEEP BOOP BOP BEEP!!

"Ugn....What? Say again?"

BLEEP BOOP BOP BEEP!!

"WHAT? The priest is on the move? Thanks for the wake up."

I jump up and open my eyes. I then push the bunk up and draw all four of my Jerico's(7). I point them at the vent. R4 bleeps some coordinates. He is close and coming in fast.

"PRIEST! Throw your gun out of the vent and come out hands up. You go crusinik and I will kill you."

"Fine. Here you go."

I hear some clattering and his gun pops out of the vent. R4 goes and grabs it. He points it at the vent.

"Now come out with your hands up. R4 how long till we land?"

BLEEP BOOP BOP BEEP.

"Twenty minutes. Good we can hold him until then."

"Ok. I'm coming out."

He emerges with his hands up in the air. R4 keeps his gun trained on him. I walk over to the control pannel. I secretly place a senbon in my mouth and then begin typing very quickly.

"Hello? Tower this is the airship "L". Requestion permision to land. Over."

"Airship "L" this is tower. Permision granted. Proceed on current cource. Over."

"We also have a stowaway on board. His name is Able Nightroad. He is a Vatican AX deputy enforcement officer. He was attempting to stop me from coming back on a mission directly from the queen. Over"

"Shall we send police to take him into custody? Over."

I look over at Able and he swallows in a scared manner.

"That would be a negative. I shall escort him directly to to the queen myself. Just thought I would let you know. Over."

"Acknowledged. Please procied with your landing. Over."

"We shall. See you on the ground. Out."

I then place the ship on auto pilot and go to my friend Able. I pull a pair of hand-cuffs from my jacket and place them on his wrists. He dosen't resist. I then take him over to a chair and sit him down. I proceed to land the ship and escort Able off it.

"Just keep quiet and I can keep you safe for the time being. Just follow my lead."

I keep going with R4 right behind me. I go over to a car that I had parked here earlier. We get in and I take off towards the empress's main household. In a few minutes we pull up in front of the building. I go and let Able out and hold him, pushing him along in front of me. I grab my real I.D. from inside my coat. I flip it open and show it to the guards. They nod and let me pass. I continue escorting the priest to the room where the queen is. I knock on the door.

"Enter."

I open the door and step into the room. It is a long room with a long table. A majestic woman sits alone at the end. Able immediatly bows. I walk right past her and knock on the wall. The hidden pannel pops up.

"Father Able," I say, making him look up, "this way."

"Excuse me."

He hurries to catch up with me. We both enter the room and we see a magnificent throne. I immediatally kneel and pull Able down with me. I keep my head down and my mouth shut.

"Luke, I see you have brought me someone to play with."

"M'am he stowed away on my ship. I had no choice but to bring the Cruznik along with me."

"Cruzn-? 02 is that you?"

Able looks up, he has a shocked look on his face.

"S-seth is that you?"

"Yes, Able it's me. Seth."

"M'am you know Nightroad?"

"Yes, I was also part of the Cruznik project. Able, Caine, Lilith, and I were the 4 Cruzniks.(8)"

"Thank you for the information. M'am I also wish to report that the mission was successful. I was able to see and talk to the pope."

"Well done Hotshot."

"Does this mean you will give me back my staff now?"

"Luke all you think about is that staff. Why is that?"

"This staff was made by her(9). I will do whatever it takes to protect it and get it back."

"Well, I'm sorry but after the incident we had to take it away."

"I understand. May I ask where it is being held?"

"Your staff is being held in the underground chambers."  
"Thank you M'am. Is their anything else you need?" I ask, looking up at her.

"No Luke, you may go. You shall recieve your next mission in a few days," she says.

"M'am, Nightroad." I get up and walk away.

CLIFHANGER TIME!!!!!

(Explanations)

1-The pistols are moded versions of Tres's guns.

2-Those 2 guns I got off of a video game.

3-This idea was given to me by my sister. She forced me to give her credit.

4-I never had a family when I was growing the closest thing I had was her(9).

5-I need it to heal myself. It was willingly given up by humans by donating blood.

6-This is a special cream that will block out the UV rays of the sun letting me a vampire run around during the day.

7-I have extra arms that like to pop up from time to time.

8-The 4 Cruzniks were artificially created. Lilith is the one in cryostasis.

9-Someone I hold dear to my hard, black heart.


End file.
